<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faiy Tail one-shots by AJ_LostSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209350">Faiy Tail one-shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_LostSoul/pseuds/AJ_LostSoul'>AJ_LostSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), Attempt at Humor, But I can write fluff too, Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Everyone might be ooc, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gajeel is also a dumbass, Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, I ship too many things, I'm best at angst, M/M, Natsu is a dumbass, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Team as Family, Tenroujima Arc, There's a lot of cussing, Time Gap, everyone is bad at feelings, first work for this fandom was back in 2015, following anime translations, guild as family, please add to the list, popular pairs, rare pairs, still shit though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_LostSoul/pseuds/AJ_LostSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new collection of one-shots to make up for the fact that I took the one from April down</p><p>This will contain popular pairings, rare pairs and general one-shots (with little to no shipping)</p><p>There might be the occasional two-shot because I sometimes make things too long</p><p>Requests are allowed and the rules will be in the first part</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Heartfilia/Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel/Gajeel Redfox, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Requests rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yes I have rules, for a reason</p><p>Please keep these in mind when requesting something</p><p> </p><p><strong>1:</strong> Wendy, Chelia, and Romeo are not to be shipped with</p><p>anyone including each other.</p><p> </p><p><strong>2: </strong>Specify if the relationship is romantic or not in those types of requests.</p><p>Scenes and relationships can be requested at once or you can request just a relationship. </p><p> </p><p><strong>3: </strong>Characters that show up exclusively in the 100 years quest</p><p>or the Phoenix Priestess will not be allowed as I</p><p>haven't read the 100 years quest and have not watched that movie</p><p> </p><p><strong>4: </strong>Requesting things from Dragon Cry is also not a great idea as it's</p><p>been a long time since I've watched it and have no way to watch it currently.</p><p> </p><p><strong>5: </strong>Do not request smut, it makes me uncomfortable and I don't know how to</p><p>write it anyway</p><p> </p><p><strong>6: </strong>This doesn't really count as a rule but, rare pairs are always welcome </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I do have the right to reject any pairing or scene that makes me uncomfortable</p><p> </p><p>If you had put a request on my old rare pair collection back in April/May and I never got to it please let me know as I still feel guilty about taking that down (my insecurity got the best of me then)</p><p>The 3 one-shots from that collection will be put in this one after they're modified but they won't be put back to back, they'll be spread out </p><p> </p><p>And a little note about how spelling is going to work in this:</p><p>Freed is going to be spelt as Fried because that's how the majority of translations write it, even in the end credits.</p><p>(There was also a post on Tumblr awhile ago that explained why this was in the sense of Japanese translations but I don't remember who made that post and I'm pretty sure I took down all my reblogged posts so if anyone can find that or another thing that explains it please tell me so I can link to it)</p><p>In similar fashion, Bickslow is going to be spelt as Bixlow because of the translation in the anime</p><p> </p><p>I don't know if the manga translates them the same way because I only have up to volume 6 but this is how the subtitles always spell them </p><p> </p><p>But just thought that would be important to note here</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crush (Levy x Lucy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levy has a crush on Lucy but doesn't know how to tell her so she enlists the help of Gajeel which eventually leads to all the dragon slayers of the guild telling her to confess.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Normally I ship NaLu and Gajevy but the Lucy and Levy ship is good too so I wrote this for it. </p><p>It also features some Gajeel x Natsu because why the hell not?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gajeel!" The addressed dragon slayer looked up as Levy practically ran over to the table. She sat across from him and laid her head down. "What's wrong with you Shrimp?" Levy looked up at him and sighed. "I like Lucy." She muttered and looked away. "And you decided to tell me about it, why?" "Because I thought you could help.. I don't know what to do and you're in a relationship so.." "You're asking me for advice?" "Yes." "You must be desperate if you're asking me." Levy groaned and face-planted into the table. "Do you have any advice or not?" She asked. "Quit hesitating." Gajeel replied, going back to the metal he had been eating before she showed up. "Easier said than done. I don't even know if she likes girls." "Trust me, she definitely likes girls." Levy jumped a bit at the new voice and looked behind her to see Natsu smiling down at her. "How do you know that?" "She told me. Also, the way she gets distracted every time she sees a hot girl in little clothing was kind of a giveaway." Natsu sat next to her. </p><p> </p><p>"There you go shrimp. Now tell her." Levy glared at Gajeel. "I can't just tell her! What if I get rejected?! What if she has a girlfriend already?! I'll be so embarrassed!" "Didn't you come here to bug me for advice on confessing?" "Well kind of.. But, she might already have someone." Levy laid her head on the table again. "Levy, trust me, she's single. There's nothing to lose from telling her." Natsu said, awkwardly patting her back. "I could lose a friend." "Or gain a girlfriend." Levy punched the flame dragon slayer in the arm then sighed. "How did you guys confess?" "We didn't really." Levy looked at Gajeel in confusion. "I kissed him after a job then we started dating, I guess that counts as a confession." Natsu responded to Levy's unspoken question. She nodded and looked over at where Lucy was standing at the job board with Erza and Wendy, smiling slightly as she watched the celestial spirit mage talk about the jobs. </p><p> </p><p> "I agree with Natsu and Gajeel-san. You should tell Lucy." Levy once again jumped at the new voice and looked at Wendy. What's with all the dragon slayers and sneaking up on her today?! "I can't tell Lucy." She muttered, noticing how Wendy's expression changed to one of confusion. "But she'd be happy if you told her." "No she wouldn't, she'd probably be weirded out." "Lucy won't be weirded out, Levy." Natsu rejoined the conversation and went to sit next to Gajeel, Wendy taking his previous spot next to Levy. "Why are you so worried?" Wendy tilted her head as she spoke. "What if she rejects me..?" "I heard you mention that earlier. I may be too young to understand all this relationship stuff but I do believe you have a chance with her." Wendy responded. </p><p> </p><p>"But-" Levy stopped talking when she felt strong static electricity and looked next to their table where Laxus was now standing, glaring down at the group. "Would you all shut up? I can hear you from across the guild. Normally that wouldn't bug me and I'd just drown you out but this conversation is grating on my nerves. Just tell the girl you like her, if she rejects you then she rejects you, continue being friends." Laxus' expression turned oddly soft and he smiled slightly. "I doubt she'd reject you though so gather some courage before she leaves with Erza and Wendy on a job and tell her." He turned and walked back to where his team was, Levy just staring after him in surprise. "Was Laxus.. Trying to be helpful?" To say Levy was confused would be an understatement. </p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like it. Must be because he finally got into a relationship." Natsu said as he started eating food that none of them realized he had. Gajeel reached over to his plate and stole a cookie from it. "Hey! You wanna fight!" "You'd lose." Levy sighed as the couple started bickering and looked back over to Lucy who was now waving Wendy over. The youngest dragon slayer stood up and pulled on Levy's arm. "You can tell her before we leave." Wendy smiled and Levy sighed, giving in and letting the girl pull her over to Lucy. "Lucy-san, Levy-san wants to tell you something before we go." Wendy said and picked up Carla as she joined the group. "What is it Levy-chan?" Lucy asked and Levy shuffled her feet awkwardly. "It's nothing important. It can wait until you're back." Levy tried to get out of it, Wendy looked at her with a sad expression. "Um, actually. I was just wondering if.." "If what?" Lucy asked, watching as Levy got more and more flustered. </p><p> </p><p>"I.. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me, I really like you, I have since day one but was too scared to tell you." Levy spoke quickly and stared at the ground. After a few beats of silence she felt arms wrap around her and looked at Lucy in confusion. "Of course I'll go out with you Levy! I've liked you too for a while but didn't know how to tell you. Natsu said I should just ambush you with a kiss since that's what he did with Gajeel but I thought that would be a terrible way to do it." Lucy laughed softly, remembering how serious Natsu looked when he suggested it. "Really?! I was just talking to Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy about this and all they said was to quit hesitating and tell you. And Laxus lectured me and said that he didn't think you'd reject me." "Funny, he said the same thing to me when I got drunk with Cana the other night. I guess dragon slayers just know when people's feelings are mutual." The girls laughed softly. "Do you want to go on a job with us? We're doing a photoshoot with Sorcerer Weekly, I would love to take some pictures with you." Lucy asked, blushing slightly. "Of course!" Levy was also blushing a bit and when the girls left, their best friends high fived. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad they finally got together." "Yeah, after forever of mutual pining. How the hell did they not notice each other's feelings?!" "It seems like they're good at figuring out when others like each other but they're not good at figuring out when someone likes them." Natsu handed Gajeel another cookie, he figured he'd let his boyfriend have the ones he has now since he can just ask Mira for some more. "Well wanna go on a date Salamander?" Natsu smiled at his boyfriend. "Hell yeah!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>